


You Are Safe Here, Stephen (fanart)

by ladydoor



Series: A Charm of Magpies Fanart [4]
Category: A Charm of Magpies Series - K. J. Charles
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Hugs, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydoor/pseuds/ladydoor
Relationships: Stephen Day/Lucien Vaudrey
Series: A Charm of Magpies Fanart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673902
Kudos: 11





	You Are Safe Here, Stephen (fanart)




End file.
